I WILL get him back
by mellarkfan121
Summary: This story takes place mostly of Annabeth's time at Camp Half Blood with Jason, Piper and Leo. During the time of Percy's adventure in the Son of Neptune. From finding out about Percy's memory, to building the Argo 2nd, to their ship in the sky above the Roman Camp. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO It belongs to Rick Riordan. BETA IS CREAMTHERABBIT77. **DISCONTINUED & UP FOR ADOPTION**
1. Chapter 1-The reacton

**A/N: So this is my second story. And I now some of you have been wanting to read this. Not mentioning any names *cough*catchingfire1417*cough* And I hope you like it! :3**

"That means Percy's at the other camp, & he probably has no idea who he is." Jason finished.

I immediately started tearing up and fell to the ground. _So if I find him, he won't remember me?_ I thought to myself.

"It's gonna be okay Annabeth", Leo reassured me.

"I'm sorry. I-I gotta go." I said and ran out the door. No one followed me and I'm glad for that.

I've been trying so hard to find my Seaweed Brain and now he won't even remember me?! This is so unfair!

"I hate you Hera!" I screamed to the heavens. I bet she could hear, and I don't care if I piss her off.

I walked around camp for a while and decided to let Chiron know. **(See! I got it right this time!)**

I walked to the Big House to see if he was there. But he wasn't. Wonder where he is…

Suddenly I heard a noise from the bush behind me. I turned around to find Piper standing there.

"Hey", said as she walked up to me.

"Hi" I replied.

She breathed in and said, "Listen, I know what you're going through. And I know it's hard, but we'll get him back"

"Maybe, but he won't remember me." I whispered, looking at the ground, trying to hold back the tears that were dying to run down my soft, clean face.

"Hey, we'll figure it out. I promise."

I looked up from the ground to find a face full of care. She saw me and smiled.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." She suggested. Wow! We already reached my cabin. Funny how time goes by.

"I guess." Is all I said. I then walked up to my cabin door and walked inside.

As usual, the tables were littered with pictures of builings, soda cans and Daedalus' laptop. I hadn't used the laptop in a long time, but I never felt like cleaning up.

I changed in to my pyjamas, silky brown pants with a tie, and a black tank top. I hopped in to bed, and tried to get to sleep, but all I could manage was thoughts about Percy.

_What if he NEVER remembers me? I'll have nothing left to live for. Percy's my whole life._

Eventually, around 1:00 in the morning, my eye lids couldn't seem to say open any longer, and I fell asleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? If I do, Should I do Percy AND Annabeth POV's? Or just Annabeth? Cause I could do Percy fighting the monsters and meeting Lupa if you want? Also, is any one willing to be my beta? Anyways, I see a magic blue button at the bottom of the that says review! PM me or review me if you have any ideas for the story! I'd be happy to use them! **

**-mellarkfan121**


	2. Chapter 2-pitch black

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I just got back from a volleyball game that we lost (But I got 3 good serves! But also got hit in the chin with the ball), AND piano practice! Lol This chapter goes out to, sorry catchingfire1417, imsopretty44, cause I THINK she's my beta. She's hasn't Pm'd me back yet so…yeah! I really hope you guys like it!**

I woke up to a room full of darkness. I wonder what time it is?

I rolled back on to my side and decided I should try to get some more sleep. After about 20 minutes, I decided it was pointless since I couldn't even keep my eyes close more than 10 sec.

So I got out of bed, tripped over something, and landed with a thump on the floor. Face down.

"Ow" I muttered to myself, rubbing the top my bruised head. I turned around, squinting my eyes so I could see, and found….

Really Malcom! You just HAVE to leave your shoes beside MY bed!? For heaven's sake!

I got back up and walked to the door, where I put on my own shoes and walked out side only to be greeted by the bitter cold.

I heard the sound of twigs crunching under… feet? No.

Hooves.

I quickly jumped to the side and hid behind the nearest bush.

"…don't know." A voice said. Wait? Was that Chiron?! Hmmm…..

"Well I'm worried that the roman's will find him and… and-" another voice said.

"I know Grover. But we're doing our best to find him. Just… don't tell Annabeth. She's been really distressed since yesterday." What the heck! They're talking about Percy behind my BACK!?

"Okay." And then I heard another trotting off hooves, and then all was silent. I slowly got out of the bush, and followed Chiron. Maybe that's where he was last night.

At first, I thought he was heading towards the Big House, but he turned to face the forest, at the last second. My curiosity won over and I followed him.

I accidentally stepped on a twig and made a loud noise. So I followed my instincts and hid behind a tree.

Chiron turned around and looked for the source of the noise, but gave up after about 2 minutes.

I continued following Chiron to….. well, where ever his destination was.

All of a sudden, he whistled and a big, dark shape appeared in front of him.

"Mrs. O'Leary" Chiron started " I need you to go find Tyson, and together you both need to head west and try to find Percy. You see, he's gone missing and some… _campers_" He said emphasizing campers, "are a bit worried about him."

_Woof_

"Okay. Good luck." And the dog bounded off in to the darkness.

Chiron started walking back to camp and I followed him, again, cause I don't really know where any thing is at the moment.

We found camp again in no time, and by now, I was getting REALLY tired.

I felt my way through the darkness thinking about Chiron, Grover and Mrs. O'Leary. I wonder why they were talking about Percy without-

I heard a twig snap behind me when all of a sudden…

_THUNK_

And all went black.

**A/N: Cliffy! I wonder who the mystery person is. Hmmm maybe we'll find out nxt time! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And if imsopretty44 is reading this, please Pm me. I don't know what to do. Am I supposed to EMAIL the story to you? Details! Until next time….**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	3. Chapter 3- Messages

**A/N: Here's chappie 3! Okay so I'm thinking about writing a Hunger Games Fanfiction. But I'm not sure. Do you think I should do it? R&R**

I woke up and every thing looked hazy. I got dizzy quite fast so I layed back down.

What happened? I remember following Chiron through the woods, him talking to Grover and Mrs. O'L. and following him back out. I was thinking about Percy when…

Oh my god! I sat bolt upright ignoring my dizziness trying to figure where I was.

Some one knocked me out!

All was dark so I felt beside me. I was on a cold concrete floor and a lump was beside me. I picked it up and turned on a button.

Suddenly light filled the room. It was a flashlight.

Why would someone leave me here with a flashlight? Hmm..

I got up but immediately fell to the ground once again. God this dizziness was _really_ getting on my nerves now.

I tried standing once again and grabbed hold of a rock ledge that was to my left.

It felt cold and rough but it held me up.

That's when I realized how cold it was done here.

I looked around and found I was in….. the Labyrinth? Didn't it get destroyed?

Hmmm….

I walked down the hall and eventually found a door. I walked through the door, and found 2 shimmering iris messages in the air. I walked towards the closest one and noticed it was Camp Half-Blood

"_When was the last time you saw her?" Grover asked Chiron worried._

"_Last night. I think she was following me through the forest." Chiron answered. Looking _

_clearly sad._

"_W ell,we've got to find her!" Grover yelled._

"_I know Grover. But she could be any where. I'll put our best on it" Chiron concluded._

I turned to face the other message and found myself staring in to a forest.

All of a sudden a person burst through the clearing.

I couldn't make out his face, but what I could make out was a torn Camp Half-Blood shirt, ripped jeans and disheveled hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in weeks.

It looked like he was running away from some one… or some _thing._

All of a sudden he looked in my direction and…

I stumbled backwards and fell to the floor.

It was Percy.

**A/N: So! Did you like it! Review! If you have any ideas for the story please leave them in a review or Pm me! I would gladly use them! **

**-mellarkfan121 :3 **

**P.S- Is imsopretty44 still interested in being my Beta? Cause if not, I'll give the spot to creamtherabbit77!**

_. _


	4. Chapter 4- Queen of the Heavens

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in like thousands of years, I was working on my other story, Boarding School of Panem! I'll try to Update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians. All the credit goes to Rick Riordan.**

"P-Percy?" I whispered.

I stood and tried to grab for the image. I want him to be safe, to hold him, to kiss him. But now, seeing that he's being chased by monsters, I feel like I have failed him.

"Percy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears raining from my eyes, hoping he would hear me. But he didn't.

All of a sudden, a Gorgon was running after him in an apron, holding a platter full of… Cheese n'wieners?

Percy uncapped riptide and slashed behind him making it explode in millions of little Gorgon particles.

_Oh, thank god!_

I spoke too soon.

As if on cue, a second Gorgon was tailing Percy slashing at him with her claws.

Percy tried his best to defend himself but tripped over a log and was sent toppling over the side of the cliff.

"Percy! " I screamed once again. Then the image disappeared and I was left with only the light of my flashlight.

I cried on the ground for about 2 hours, before I finally got up and noticed yet another light down the hall.

I walked through the corridor and turned the corner to find none other than Hera.

"You!" I yelled at her. "I should have left you in that cage to die! How dare you take Percy away from me!"

"How dare YOU insult the Queen of the heaven's! I brought you down here to show you that he was a live! And this is how you repay me?" I yelled back. Her aurau getting stronger.

"So you knocked me out cold, brought me down here, and showed me Percy falling to his death? How is that supposed to make me feel better!?" I cried out.

"It's supposed to let you know that he's alive!"

"Well, not for long he isn't!"

"You young lady, need to learn about the word respect!" She yelled in anger at me.

"I know what it means! And you deserve the opposite!" I yelled and ran back down the hall, desperately in search of a Daedulus sign.

I found a sign on the wall after about an hours worth of searching, and touched my hand to it.

I saw the stars in the sky, and knowing it was night time, stepped out of Zeus' fist in to the Camp Half-Blood forest.

**A/N; Did you like it? So I'll try to update more often than I have been, sorry about that, again. But if any of you are HG fans then you should try my story, **

**Boarding School of Panem. Review!**

**Until next time…..**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	5. Chapter 5- Grover & Percy

**Sorry it took so long! Yesterday I had to saty at school till 5:30 cause y volleyball was from 4-530. My school ends at 221 but my friend and I stayed and decided to do our homework till 4 _THEN _my mom and I went to the train station to pick up my dad from work, _THEN _I didn't even get back till 630 _THEN _ I had to type it _THEN _I had to send it to creamtherabbit77 to get it betaed (Thanx by the way)_ THEN _I had to get it up. So sorry for the delay! **

**OH! Guess why today is special! THE MARK OF ATHENA is released! I'm so excited! Anyway, enjoy!**

The cold night air made me shiver till I was shaking like a maniac. The wind whistled past my ears sending shivers up my spine. But I walked in the darkness, following the light of my flashlight, up to camp.

Grover POV-

"Chiron, what are we going to do? Everyone at camp counts on Annabeth now that Percy's missing." I exclaimed.

"We're going to keep searching, that's what we are going to d-" Chiron suddenly stopped and stared in to the distance looking suddenly worried. I followed his gaze and saw a girl lying face down on the ground.

Annabeth POV-

I've been walking for about a half hour, when I finally see the Camp lights. It's now that I realize how completely tired I am.

All I've got to do is make it to my cabin, and then I'll sleep.

I see two people talking not too far away, and I notice that it's Chiron and Grover.

_I hope they're not too worried._

I start making my way towards then when I can't stay awake any longer.

The last thing I remember is falling onto the soft green grass at my feet about 10 meters away from them.

Grover POV-

I didn't know who it was, but Chiron and I walked up to the girl and gently rolled her over to reveal…

"Annabeth!" I shrieked.

Chiron took her in his arms, and galloped away with me trotting behind him.

We took her to the Big House, laid her down on a couch and fed her some Ambrosia.

Her t shirt was torn, she had mud all over her and, held tightly in her hand, was a working flashlight.

"I wonder why she had a flashlight," I thought aloud.

"I don't know Grover. But would you please watch over her? I've got to go talk to the Athena Cabin," Chiron said and walked away without the slightest answer from me.

Annabeth POV-

_I was at the sword fighting arena when all of a sudden, a teenager who looked slightly familiar, ran in the room fighting of a Gorgon with…Riptide?_

_"Annabeth!" He called looking at me._

_"P-Percy? W-What are y-y-you d-doing he-here? You were missing." I stuttered._

_"No time to explain. Now could you plea-" He toppled to the ground, clutching the small of his back from where blood was pouring from._

_I ran to his side pulled the knife from his wound and looked around, but no one was there. I knelt beside him whispering encouraging words to him like "It'll be okay" "Don't worry" "Stay with me" and "Don't leave me."_

_Tears were falling down my cheeks while I thought…_

_But isn't he invulnerable? He bathed in the river Styx didn't he? He can't die unless…_

_I screamed "Percy!" he was just stabbed in the small of his back, his Achilles Heel._

_"No!" I continued. "Stay with me Percy! You can't leave me! Percy" I shrieked._

_"Annabeth." I soft, wispy voice was calling my name._

_"Annabeth," it called again._

_"Annabeth, wake up."_

Startled, I sat up straight and knocked my flashlight at the mystery person's head.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Grover yelled.

"Grover! I'm so sorry!" I yelped.

"It's okay. Wait, wait, wait!" He stood up straight and looked at me.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"In the Labyrinth. Why?"

"You've been in the Labyrinth for almost a week!?" He asked.

"W-what do you mean almost a week?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Annabeth" Grover walked up to me. "You've missing for 6 days.

**A/N: So It's kinda cliffy-ish. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	6. Chapter 6- Explanations

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy this week with Girl Guides, Youth, School, Piano and volleyball. By the way, we lost our game today, I think. D: I left early to go to my piano lesson. Any way, Hope you like it! **

I can't have been missing for 6 days! That's impossible! It only felt like an hour!

Well, when Percy and I had accidentally fallen into the Labyrinth it felt like 5 minutes. But, it was actually an hour.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry? Annabeth we've been worried sick! All the campers, especially your cabin, were totally freaking out! They weren't doing what they were supposed to do until they knew what had happened." He had an amused look on his furry face.

"Chiron and I were talking when we found you on the ground, and then brought you in here. Chiron had to leave, so I'm the one looking after you. What exactly do you remember?"

"Well, I remember finding you and Chiron talking. What the hell was that about? _'Don't tell Annabeth.'_I don't appreciate people talking behind my back, you know?"

"We were just trying not to worry you too much," he said, regretful.

"Yeah, well, stop it! Anyway, I followed Chiron in to the woods after you two finished talking, and he told Mrs. O'Leary to find Tyson and search for Percy. Afterwards, I followed him back out since I couldn't see much, and suddenly got knocked out cold, by Hera, of course. Gods I hate her. When I woke up, I found myself in the Labyrinth with a flashlight next to me. I walked down the hall and went through a door where I saw two Iris messages. One of you and Chiron talking about me, and the other…." I trailed off, unable to think about Percy.

"The other…" Grover said, urging me to go on.

"I-it w-was P-P-Percy. He was fighting Medusa's sisters and then h-he-he f-f-f-fell off a cli-ff," I said choking back a sob.

Grover sat down in a chair and looked down at his hands. "I'm sure he'll be alright. I mean, the Goofball always lives, right? And besides, he's invulnerable. Remember? He can only be killed if he gets stabbed in the small of his back. There's still hope."

"I know. Hey, I'm going to go back to my cabin. See you at supper." I said as I got up and walked through the door, descending the steps and walking back to cabin five.

**And should I keep the chapters at the length I've been doing? Or make them longer? Just remember I've also got a story called "Boarding School Life of Katniss Everdeen" if any of you like the Hunger Games. If you do, please give it a try! Review!**

**-mellarkfan121**


	7. Chapter 7- Dinner

**A/N: OMG I just noticed it's been over a week since I update! So, so, so sorry guys! I've had a lot of homework lately, and I've also been doing my other story, volleyball, youth, girl guides AND piano! Oh! I'm also reading The Mark of Athena! It's so good! Read it! Again, SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Enjoy!**

As I walked back to my cabin, I noticed some Apollo kids at the archery arena stop and stare at me with smiles plastered on their faces, whispering to each other, pointing at me, and running off to their friends.

I shrugged it off and picked up my pace.

When I finally reached my cabin, I took a deep breath and stepped into the threshold.

"Annabeth!" little Chloe came up and gave me a hug. She just joined us this year, and she's about 7 years old, same age as me when I came to camp.

"Hey, Chloe," I replied, trying to sound happy, but it came out as sad.

"Where've you been, Annabeth?" Malcolm asked "We've been worried sick."

"Yeah, I've been told. I was… out." I didn't want to talk about everything that I saw in the Labyrinth.

"Okay," he said, obviously not believing me. At least he was taking a hint that I wasn't going to talk.

"Well, let's all go to dinner. I'm starving!" Rebecca suggested.

"Sure." We all agreed and walked to the eating pavilion.

As we walked, I got more and more stares from the campers. It didn't really bother me, because I was used to it, being head Half Blood and all.

We went up to the table, packed our plates with food and then went to the fire.

_Please let Percy be okay_, I thought as I scraped some food in to the flames muttering, "Athena".

I walked to the Athena table, sat down, and ate my food without another word.

Chiron walked up to the center of the pavilion and said "We have found Annabeth."

There was cheering. **LOT'S** of cheering.

"And we hope that everything will now go back to normal. We are very happy to have our camper back, and please enjoy your dinner," he said as he clapped his hands together.

Everyone started talking again and ate their food happily.

I just sat there, eating my food in silence.

Once I finished, I got up and walked back up the slope to my cabin.

I left everyone, even my siblings, eating while I headed back to my cabin. I just wanted to get some sleep.

I reached my cabin in no time and, before I knew it, I was in my pajamas, getting in to bed.

I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, only thinking about one thing.

_Percy._

**Hope you liked it! I'll try my best to update more often! Review!**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTICE- MUST READ

***IMPORTANT NOTICE***

**AN- I'm sorry this isn't a chapter.**

**I was wondering… do you think I should continue the story? Cause I barley have any one reviewing and the past 2 chapters have only gotten 1 review each. **

**And thank-you to Catchingfire1714 for being the only one to review every chapter! U rock! READ. HER. STORIES. lol**

**I don't think my story is that good, but I don't want to be mean so I want your opinion. **

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WIT MY STORY!**

**Thanks!**

**-mellarkfan121 :3**


	9. AN-:( please read

**I am extremely sorry to say, ESOECIALLY to my amazing beat creamtherabbit77, that I have lost all inspiration for this story. I'm quitting it, deleting it and hoping that you guys won't virtually kill me! Again, I am EXTREMELY sorry! No word could describe how sorry I feel and I know that I have let all of you down terribly. But this is my choice. If any of you guys want though, you could adopt my story and continue on with it and make it your own? **

**I'll host a contest, the first one to answer all of these questions right, that want to take my story as their own, will get my story.**

**What was the name of chapt.2?**

**Who knocked Annabeth out?**

**Where was Annabeth taken?**

**What did she see in the Iris messages?**

**What happened in Annabeth's dream?**

**How many days was Annabeth missing?**

**What did she wish for when she made an offering to Athena at dinner?**

**So those are my questions. **

**REMEMBER: first one to get them ALL right, get's to adopt my story!**

**Again so, SOOO sorry.**

**-mellarkfan121 D:**


End file.
